Boy Who Cried Clone
by PeaceMaker3593
Summary: Derrick seems to have come back from the dead. He claims his clone was the one who attempted to kill his mother. Nobody believes him, other than his mom. He, and his new girlfriend Zaylin have to prove to his parents that he's a good kid. OCxOC OCxErol
1. He's back

**I hope you like this new material. It's not 1st person this time. It's.. Narrative. I forget the term for it. I'm a bit rusty at those vocab terms, EVEN THOUGH WE'RE LEARNING THEM IN SCHOOL.**

**There is still fluff in here, but not too terribly much.. I hope. I'm also stuffing in a new OC character, which is not originally mine here. It's Jakiifan's, so I'm giving the credit to her. Only she and I know who it is. She's gonna be put in later. Prolly either the second or third chapter.**

**So with no further adoo.. however you spell it.. Here it is:**

* * *

Kicking little pebbles and rocks as he wondered aimlessly in the city, he looked at his crushed watch and cursed at himself. "I don't even know what day it is." He said gruffly, looking up and seeing what was around him. He saw the entrance to Vin's computer lab, and below it, civilians on their zoomers in heavy traffic. Very few were on foot. Over all of this, Haven City was actually for once peaceful.

He pouted and continued on walking around, until he found the infamous Naughty Ottsel, the home base of the Freedom League, and where people he actually would know usually are there because they have no other place to go. He grinned, looking up at the big blimp of Daxter, with his head going up and down.

"Like old times, isn't it Daxter?"

With a heavy sigh, he walked in smoothly as he could. In the bar, he was surprised to find that it had gotten bigger in space, and there were more flat screen televisions that he had ever seen in his life. It reminded him of a casino, except it was only a bar! In fact, there were two bars now, thanks to the fact Daxter had gotten a fat pay check that was supposed to go to Jak for saving the world from those Dark Precursors. But something was wrong. Nobody was around, and the volumes of the televisions were down to low.

He thought, maybe it's closed. I better go. As he turned around, he saw a pistol right at his face. Startled, he jumped backward and stared at the one behind the gun.

"_Woh_! Watch where you're pointing that thing, buddy!" He said lowly.

"You're under arrest." Torn growled.

"For what!"

"Attempted murder, you doosh bag. Don't you remember?"

He shook his head.

"No I don't! I'm innocent! I didn't try to kill anyone!"

"Tell it to the judge, buddy!"

"I will!"

"Oh you're funny."

Erol rampaged in, feeling a disturbance when he heard all the shouting in the Naughty Ottsel. "What is going on here?" He snapped. The red head then saw who Torn was pointing the gun at. "Derrick?" Erol asked, in a surprised tone. Derrick stared at Erol.

"Erol??"

"Something wrong here, Zamekhein?" Torn sighed.

"I killed this kid after he tried to murder Laona."

"I **WHAT**?!" Derrick cried, backed up, and tripped onto the bar table and banging his head -hard- on a television. Torn put his gun down. "You weren't aware of this?" He asked.

"I'm not buying that poor excuse." Erol sneered.

Derrick rubbed the back of his head.

"No, I'm serious. _What did I do_?!" The boy exclaimed. Erol was getting a bit testy.

"When I was dead, you joined forces with my brother for money, and nearly killed your mother. As an angry spirit, I killed you. This was almost fairly recent. Give it about 6 months or so."

Derrick stared at Erol as if he was a mental case. Silence sank into the building.

"6 months?" He asked quietly.

Derrick looked at his time watch.

"Dumbass piece of shit. I should've gotten the advanced edition..."

Erol cocked his eyebrow. Derrick looked at Torn.

"That wasn't me, I swear. It was my _clone_. Why else would I still be here? I found out he had escaped 17 years in the past and I've come out after him! But I-" Torn interrupted, "You've come up too short, and apparently by the condition of that watch, you're stuck here in this time period." "Exactly!" Derrick wailed. Erol crossed his arms and glared at him.

"But how do we know that you won't turn on us like your little clone did."

Derrick looked at him, and got up. "My I _remind_ you, that I am the son of that 'Dark Eco Freak' that you may call him? His blood runs through my veins. I'm not the kind of guy to try to assassinate, let alone my own mother." He spat roughly. Torn put his pistol away. "We'll see to that." The older man stated. He got out his communicator and spoke into it.

"Jak, Laona, come to the Naughty Ottsel ASAP, please."

Derrick sighed lightly, and sat down. Erol didn't let his guard down for one minute.

* * *

Laona was shopping for a new wardrobe in Kras City, in the dressing room when she was getting the call. She was putting on a short tunic sleeveless shirt on, and tight black denim pants with chains. She took her communicator from the back pocket of her original pants. 

"Might I ask why, Torn? I don't want to get my new clothes bloody if it's another search and kill mission."

A moment later he replied, "Two words: Your son."

She choked, "_What_??"

Derrick grinned, and shook his head. Jak over heard this since all of their communicators were connected. He added in on this, "I thought Erol killed him."

"He's telling us it was a clone, not him. He came back to stop him, but he came up 6 months too late."

Laona didn't want to change back into her normal clothes, but instead buy what she was wearing on her way out.

"I'll be there in about 5 minutes. You called me all the way over here into Kras City, man!"

"Crazy shit.." Jak said roughly.

The blonde was doing random jobs in Spargus for money. But he stopped early and went to Haven. "Derrick is still alive??" Daxter asked, not believing what he was hearing. "Yeah." Jak sighed roughly.

"He's almost as hard to rid of as Erol!"

"He's still around." Jak said, pointing out the obvious to his little friend. "Oh.." Daxter said dumbly.

* * *

Derrick slouched boredly, and looked at Erol seeing he was still staring at him. "Can you not look at me like that? You look dead, staring into nothingness but my hair." He stated.

"Oh I know what looking _dead_ is like."

The boy chuckled as Jak and Daxter walked in. Jak stared at Derrick.

"Hi, Dad."

No response. Everyone just kept on staring at him. The boy didn't really feel all too comfortable.

"Why is everybody always staring at me?!" He exclaimed.

"Because we all thought you were dead!" Daxter said.

Derrick pointed at Erol.

"Yeah but he died. Did everyone stare at him??"

"He's always getting blown up. Either from being a smartass and crashing into dark eco barrels, or nearly destroying all humanity and someone having to blow him up." Jak explained. Erol rolled his eyes at Jak.

"Who's the smartass?" Zamekhein spat.

"You **both** are smartasses. Happy now?" Torn growled.

Erol was one side of him, and Jak the other. The older elf was practically in the middle of their little argument.

"Shoot first, ask questions later. That's our motto." Torn said as Laona walked in. She stared into the eyes of what she had once believed were the eyes of a murderer, and shook her head slowly.

"What?" Jak asked her.

She stepped forward, and almost ran to her son and hugged him. "Hey sweetie." She said quietly. A bit stricken at first, Derrick hugged back. "Hey, mom." He said. "You're hugging the kid who nearly killed you?" Erol exclaimed.

"I don't care. He's my son. I can tell whether he's dangerous or not. It's a mother's instinct..."

She smiled. Derrick blushed. "Thanks for being the only one to trust me." He choked out. Laona let go, and stood up. "No problem, hun." The woman turned to Erol. He didn't look very happy. He had a look asking, "Do you have a death wish?" Erol is very hard to convince.

* * *

**HES BACK!!!! Derrick is back home. For good. Oy vey. It's 6:37am over here. I started working on this thing at 4'ish. It took an hour and a half. My grandmother keeps the phone line off the hook at night so I couldn't update until she got up. I'm not the most patient person in the world. But I hope you like it. AJMS, I hope you like the fact it's not first person anymore.**

**R&R plz and thank you love ya (except flamers. They can get pooped on for all I care)**


	2. Zaylin

**ARGH Finally I was able to update!! Fanfiction was having some tech problems I think so I wasn't even able to upload. I added in a new OC character, Zaylin. It's not mine, it's JakiiFan's character. I asked her if I could add in this OC just for the heck of it. Hello! This is fanfiction. This is my version of the J and D world. Doesn't matter if the cannon characters are a bit out of character. Now I'm rambling, lol... K. It was HER idea to make it OCxOC... Sure, that's not very favorable to some people, but I don't care. This is my story!**

**If you have the intellegence to tie your shoe, you're smart enough to get off my case of doing my thing. You don't really have a right, flamers, to tell me what I should or shouldn't have the characters do or act like, or if I wanna add in some characters. Oh, and Current Flamer, you're funny. I laughed at your review. **

**I didn't kill Derrick. He wasn't even dead. So hush. Hate on someone else.**

* * *

Derrick stood at his mother's door and knocked on it.

One moment later, she opened the door so see him there.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could stay with you until I can get my feet on the ground." The boy said sheepishly.

"Who is it?" Erol called out inside. Laona turned to Erol and quickly said, "It's Derrick, hun." "Oh not him. I swear I'll have a divorce if you're thinking about letting him stay with us." She rolled her eyes and turned over to her son.

"I don't know if that's going to work. Erol doesn't get along with a lot of people. He doesn't trust you in particular." She said.

Derrick looked confused.

"So that's a no?"

"That's a no. I'm sorry honey. I'd let you in, but Erol would make you sleep with the dogs or something else stupid. I can't control what he does."

"I'll ask dad then." He said, turning away.

"I called him and asked if you could stay with him. He said no, too."

Derrick cringed, and looked back at Laona. He asked, "Did he tell you why?" She shook her head, disappointed.

"No he didn't."

The boy took in a deep sigh and waved goodbye and left.As he wondered around on a cloudy night, he felt that he wasn't wanted anywhere and had nowhere to go. It was true, at one time. He cursed under his breath, and looked down at the ground as he was walking. "This night couldn't get any worse." He mumbled. Suddenly, lighting struck across the sky, and it started to rain. He paused and kicked himself mentally.

"I had to jinx it.." He growled. An idea popped up in his head.

Jinx! He might take me in.. Wait no.. He wouldn't. Never mind.

With his confidence drained, he shrugged and continued on, getting soaked.

There was a small echo coming from every step she took as she briskly walked in the city. Her thin poncho barely kept her dry. She felt that someone was following her, and she was uneasy about it. She stumbled, and fell to the ground with a whimper. As the girl got up, she looked around. Not even the street lights could show much of anything in the dark in the distance. She had walked into an alley. The roaring thunder startled her, and she screamed.

Derrick had heard a distant screaming coming from behind him. First instinct to him was to continue walking. But the screaming grew louder and alarming. He couldn't help but turn that direction to see what was going on. It was in his blood to help people in need. He couldn't help himself.

She had dropped her poncho, and she was soaking wet and shivering up to her spine. As she started leaving the alley, a dark figure of a large man appeared right in front of her, and she screamed. The man pinned her to a wall and wielded a switch blade knife up to her neck. This man was at least Sig's height, and had a deep voice, along with the smell of tobacco smoke and beer.

The man grinned and said smoothly, "Be quiet and give me all of your belongings. This will be all over soon. Don't do anything stupid, either."

Derrick was close enough to hear the man talking, along with the terrified woman. He knew this play well, even though he's never encountered it before. Derrick stopped running, and walked quickly so the sound of his footsteps aren't distracting. Just before the man put advances on her, Derrick shoved the man away from her with all of his might.

The girl cried, and moved off quickly, but didn't run off for safety.

Derrick turned to her, "Are you alright?" She nodded.

The man angrily got up and pointed a gun at Derrick. A near by street light showed everything.

"Who the hell are you?" The criminal growled.

"The guy to stop you from harming an innocent victim." The boy barked trying to look unrealisticly heroic, which was quite cheesy.

"Who do you think you are? A hero?"

"My father is. Why shouldn't I."

"I don't know my father so screw you all to hell!" The man barked and popped the trigger. A loud echo of a gunshot struck threw the city. The girl screamed and ducked for cover. Derrick was half frozen, terrified stiff for about a moment until he realized he wasn't dead.

He laughed very amused at this, "Missed me! YOU MISSED ME! You're the poorest excuse of a criminal I have EVER seen in my life!"

The man was even more pissed and aimed directly at Derrick's forehead.

"Like makin' joke's boy?"

He pulled the trigger again.

Nothing came out.

Confused, the man tried to shoot again and again and figured he was out of bullets. "Damn gun I loaded it this morning." He mumbled. As the man was distracted, Derrick punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Agh! You son of a-" Lighting struck again, and the loud thunder from the clouds muted the rest of what he was saying.

The kid knocked over a bunch of trash cans and boxes and ran like the wind. The girl followed crying out, "Wait!" Derrick stopped and looked at her. "Thanks for saving me." She said quietly. Derrick smiled and nodded. "No problem."

He couldn't help but notice her appearance. She had golden colored eyes, long purple hair, and a curved body. It also seemed to him she was around his age, too.

"What's your name?" She asked.

Derrick scratched his drenched green hair, "Derrick."

He grinned widely, something similar to Erol's infamous smirk.

"I'm Zaylin." She smiled.

Zaylin.. Huh?

"I'll see you around, then." He said, turning away. Zaylin frowned and called out, "Wait!" Derrick paused. He turned around to look at her. "There's got to be some way I can repay you and get out of this rain." She offered. The boy looked at her, and nodded, "Ok." He smiled weakly.

Zaylin led Derrick to a far part of town, and into her apartment, near the slums. It was moderately clean, with a tan paint color, but plain. "Would you like some hot chocolate or coffee?" Zaylin asked in a mature voice as she walked into the kitchen. Derrick scratched his neck. "Uh, some hot chocolate I guess, thanks." He said shyly and sat down on a stool.

He looked around, absorbing the atmosphere that was around him. Zaylin got out some instant hot chocolate and stuck it inside the microwave, in a cup of course. "How old are you, may I ask?" Derrick asked. "I'm 17." She said. Derrick grinned widely, "So am I." Zaylin moved out of the kitchen enough to look at him and smile.

"Awesome."

She bit her lip and turned quickly back into the kitchen.

Derrick couldn't help but find her attractive. Everything about her seemed perfect to him. But he knew better than make moves on a complete stranger. That would be completely out of his character, and out of taste.

"So where are you from." Zaylin asked, wanting to start small talk.

"Here... My parents aren't letting me stay with them, so I'm on my own." He announced.

She stopped.

"Does that mean you have nowhere to go?"

"No.." He lied and started to fidget with his clothing. The microwave beeped three times, signaling that it finished. "Hot chocolate time!" She said, walking over to the microwave and picking up 2 cups of coa coa. She set them down on the table. "I'd like to ask that you'd drink it in the kitchen, please." She advised Derrick.

He got up and sat down at the kitchen table. He nodded, thanking her and drank some. Zaylin felt that he was quite suttle. She sat down and studied his features, and couldn't stop thinking how familiar he looked, and at the same time so different. She had heard word of a man with blonde hair, green routes, and hardened ocean blue eyes. To her, Derrick had a similar face structure to that man.

"You remind me of someone, I don't know who though." The girl sighed.

Derrick took a sip, and looked at her.

"You don't know who I remind you of?" He grinned sheepishly. It was a little amusing to him.

Zaylin shook her head, and thought over the fact Derrick had nowhere to go.

"I know you don't have a place to go. It says it all over your face."

Derrick blinked, listening intently. The girl smiled.

"You can stay here, if you like. You did save my life." Zaylin offered. Derrick didn't really know how to reply to this. He looked around his surroundings, then back at her.

"Thanks, but hot coa coa is reward enough, don't you think? I don't wanna be a burden."

"Oh you won't be. It gets really quiet here. It'd be nice with some company around here." She said, frowning.

Zaylin had no neighbors. One year Krimson Guards had captured everyone in that neighborhood when it was reported someone was smuggling some sort of eco. They were all killed. Zaylin hid in an underground hole she dug up in the basement. She almost didn't make it.  
Derrick thought a little bit. "Where would I sleep?" He asked.

"I have a guest bed." She smiled, getting up. "Do you want to see it?" The boy shook his head.

"I believe you." He nodded. "Thanks." Derrick grinned weakly.

"Not a problem." Zaylin nodded, and took her first drink of the coa coa. She was so busy talking to Derrick, she had forgotten about the hot coa coa! "So where are your folks?" Derrick asked, drinking some coa coa. Zaylin's eyes wondered off to the floor.

"They're dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Zaylin turned on the light to the guest room, which was going to be Derricks home for a while. The walls were painted with a tint of navy blue. There wasn't a whole lot of space, but it seemed comfortable enough. It was plain; that was it's only flaw. "Bathroom is down the hall, and to the left." Zaylin smiled. "Thanks." Derrick looked at her with a warm smile. She paused to look back, and noticed she was staring. The girl looked away, turning red, embarrassed, and left him alone. Derrick closed the door of his new room, and almost immediately went to sleep. The end of a long, weary day.

* * *

**If you ain't got no money take yo broke ass home! dances and claps LOL sorry, spurr of the moment. I'm listening to my music. I'm in a good mood... Other than the fact I have the MAP test tomorrow... XX**

**Do only elementry and middle school kids get MAP tests? Or do seniors in high school get the SAT's only? I get tired of these dumb MAP tests each year. 8th grade so far has been going FAST. o.O;;**

**K anyway.. R&R plz thank you love ya. (Still.. Flamers I let you step in my dog's poop from the back yard)**


	3. Mean Girls

**YAY NEW CHAPPIE! Ok. 3 new OC's they're not perminent. I'm not killing them off, they're just little temporary OC's for the backbone of the next couple chapters.**

**I want to give credit to JakiiFan for helping me WRITE this chapter. We worked on this TOGEATHER. The question is... Where? o.O**

**Flamers, these stories aren't like competitions like American Idol or something. All you guys remind me of Simons attacking at the same time. I'm the singer, you guys are the Simons raining on my parade. Oh whatever. I love the rain. Nothin' keeps me down really. Unless I woke up feelin' like crap. It SUCH a big deal I have so many "sues" you have to play Simon for the day. Shesh do you have something better to do with your lives?**

**Oh, I also want to give credit for Erol's last name, Zamekhein. K that's all I godda say.**

* * *

Derrick slept like a rock with his whole body submerged in his sheets. He hadn't slept like that for weeks. Someone knocked on the door. Derrick didn't stir. Someone knocked again. A moment later, the person starts banging on the door.

"Zaylin! Open the damn door you bitch!" A female voice barked.

She turned the doorknob. To her surprise, it was open. She peeked her head inside seeing the apartment was abandoned. The woman opened the door completely, and paraded in. Two other girls followed her. They almost looked identical, other than the colors of their skimpy skirts and blouses. The two behind the lead girl were blondes, and the first brunette.

"Girl, Zaylin, where you at? You stood my brother up last night you bitch." She said.

Still, Derrick didn't stir at all; since he's such a heavy sleeper.

The lead girl snapped her fingers.

"Jenny, Kat, I think she's hiding from us. Search for her." She ordered.

"Hey, should I slap her for you, Natasha?" Kat asked her friend.

"No. I will. I'm Ben's sister."

Jenny walked down the hallway, and noticed the entrance of Derrick's room was slightly open. She turned to her friends that were walking around in the kitchen, back door, etc. "

Hey! I think she's in here!" She whispered loudly. Kat and Natasha scurried in their high priced high heels into the hallway and met up with Jenny. "I think she's in here." Jenny told her friends. Natasha shoved the door open and turned on the lights, seeing the figure of a body under the covers.

"Get up you lazy pig!" Natasha barked as she snatched the covers and pulled on them.

Derrick finally awoke, startled, and grabbed the sheets back and sat up, staring at the girl. Natasha screamed. So did her friends, and him. Derrick fell off the bed.

"You're not Zaylin!" She cried out.

"If she turned into a guy all of a sudden in one night, then yes I'm Zaylin!" Derrick said sarcasticly, nearly studdering.

Slience.

Natasha turned away in thought.

"So that's why she stood up Ben! She was sleeping with this guy!" Kat said.

"That two timing bitch I'm gonna slap her silly." Natasha leaned on one side. Derrick blinked, a bit stunned at hearing this.

"What's going on here?" Zaylin appeared at the doorway, confused. Natasha saw Zaylin and gave her a dirty look. "You little bitch. You stood up Ben last night!" Natasha spat, turning to her. "No I didn't." Zaylin pleaded.

"I was being chased and.. It's kinda hard to remember when someone's stalking you!"

"Who was stalking you?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know! Derrick saved me just in time."

"Who's Derrick?"

"The guy you scared the shit out of."

"Yah right his hair is all messed up. Yours is too. You hooked up with a total stranger instead of Ben you bitch!"

Natasha was about to strike Zaylin until Derrick grabbed her wrist.

"Get away from me!" She squealed as she snatched back her hand. "You probably have sex germs!" She quivered. "Ewww.." The two girls squealed with Natasha. Derrick gave her a funny look.

"Hey. I have no idea what the hell you girls are talking about, but she's telling the truth. Don't be slappin' someone that doesn't deserve it." Derrick said in a serious manor. "Besides, if Zaylin and I were... Doing things.. I'd probably be nude." "

Ook we did NOT have to hear that." Zaylin coughed. Derrick grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Oh.." Natasha said, " But still you stood up Ben, doesn't matter if you don't remember!" She scowled, " He said he waited about two hours for you.." She glared at Zaylin, who was showing a dirty look at Natasha.

"Ha!"

She laughed in a ugly mannered way.

"I was late, but not that late. I showed up thirty minutes late. I looked all around, He was not there." Zaylin scowled back at her. Derrick was standing there, watching the girls argue, where he was left with confusement of what was going on.

"Are you calling my Brother a liar?"

"No, well yeah mostly that's the point I'm trying to point out." Zaylin stated at Natasha.

SMACK!

Zaylin was soon found on the floor from the sudden bitch slap stunned her. With her hand on her cheek, dumbfounded, she looked up at Natasha, quietly and frowned.

"Want more you slut?"

Natasha smiled as Kat and Jenny were giggling in the background.

"Leave her alone." Derrick commanded.

Natasha looked at him.

"...What'd you say?" She questioned gently.

"What are you deaf? I said leave her alone, you toothpick sluts." He hated seeing girls smack each other around. It drives him crazy.

A gasp went through the entire room.

"Derrick!" Zaylin gasped, a little nervous. "You should watch out what you say.." She warned.

"Yes like the little bitch says, Watch out pretty boy." Natasha stated as looking at her nails then back at him. Derrick walked up right in Natasha's face and gave her a serious glare. "Pretty boy?" He asked lowly.

"Yes, pretty boy."

She glared right back. Kat suddenly remembered something. "Ohh! Natasha can we hurry this up? We're gonna miss our manicure appointment!" Natasha gasped, "Oh that's right!" She turned to Kat quickly, then back to Derrick to give him a dirty look.

"You've won this battle, boy. But you betta watch yo back."

Derrick watched them cat walk off, and he crossed his arms with a light sigh. "Who were those girls?" Derrick turned to Zaylin as he helped her up.

"Oh, people that I now thought were my friends."

"Friends?"

Zaylin looked away and nodded. "You don't seem to be the type of girl those sluts were." He said. "I know. They were never really my friends." She replied.

About five minutes later after Derrick and Zaylin had breakfast, there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it." He sighed as he got up from the kitchen table.

"No." Zaylin protested.

Derrick paused to look at her. "I will." She said quietly as she opened the door. It was Erol and those three "toothpick sluts".

"It was him, sir!" Natasha informed, pointing at Derrick behind Zaylin. Erol gave Derrick a nasty look. "Derrick, you've gone too far." He growled, stomping in. He was in his KG uniform and everything. Derrick looked at him confused.

"What'd I do?" He asked innocently.

"You sexually harassed three innocent girls. You're under arrest."

"What?! Derrick didn't do anything!" Zaylin spat. Erol turned to her.

"Are you questioning my authority, girl?" He said lowly.

Zaylin was so scared, hearing about all of these things she's heard about the Commander, she backed off and shook her head.

"I didn't touch any of those girls, Erol!" He protested.

"Yeah and I'm a saint." Erol barked.

"I want to go on trial on this, Zamekhein. I'm innocent!"

Kat walked in.

"He grabbed my butt and asked Natasha to do things." She frowned. Erol then grabbed Derrick, turned him to the wall, and pinned him there as he put cuffs on him. Derrick turned his head to look at the girls, and a terrified Zaylin.

"I told you to watch what to say, Derrick." Zaylin said quietly. Derrick gave the girls a dirty look. They were grinning. Natasha waved with a more wider grin. Erol held a firm grip on the innocent boy as he dragged him out of the apartment.

"I'll get you for this. I swear in court you're gonna get it." Derrick hissed at Natasha as he left. Once they were gone, the lead girl looked sweetly over to Zaylin. "See ya!" She grinned as they walked away. Inside, Zaylin's blood boiled, yet cried out at the same time. She barely knew Derrick, but she wanted him out and prove him innocent. She had some work to do.

Quietly, she closed the door. With a surge of energy longing to get out, she kicked her door with rage as hard as she could to let the pain out, cursing heavily on the girls. Not a good start on a Monday.

* * *

**DUH DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!!! O.O Oh this'll be fun. XX**


	4. Prison

**I don't have much to say. I want to thank JakiiFan again for helping out with this chapter. Oh, and I want to give credit, again, to AJMS for Erol's last name.**

* * *

Torn stood aside and watched soldiers in training doing their obstacle course. It was a summer job where he could get some extra money. "Torn." Ashlin said behind the Commander. "Ashlin." He replied calmly almost with no emotion.

She walked up next to him with her arms crossed and looked at the men.

"Did you hear that Laona's kid got thrown in prison for sexual assault a week ago?" She asked. Torn cocked his eyebrow, and glanced down at her. "Really." He sighed roughly.

"He's not worth trusting, and that fact proves it. I thought Razer was a prick."

Ashlin rolled her eyes, and sighed. She understood what Torn meant though. A moment passed. "Torn," Ashlin finally spoke. He looked at her, with a blank expression on his face. "Do you think that Derrick could be telling the truth about the fact it was a clone who committed those crimes down in Kras City and not him?" She asked.

Torn huffed, "Ashlin, criminals say anything to get out of trouble. I don't believe something like that for a second." Torn glared at some younger recruits that were straggling behind the stronger part of the group.

"Hold on for one second." Torn muttered as he moved on toward the young men.

The boy was not much older than 15. He had a disfiguring scar across his left cheek.

"Get up, boy."

He did what he was told.

"Sir I can't take th-" The young soldier tried to protest until Torn interrupted him,"What? Are you questioning my authority?" The boy studdered,"N-n-no sir, it's just that I-"

"I want no excuses for your sorry ass. _Move it!_"

The soldier staggered then ran off back to the group.

"I see they love your training course." Ashlin said sarcastically as Torn approached her. He took in a deep breath and sighed, "Yeah, I get a runt now and then. Once training was done, Torn and Ashlin entered the city and walked around casually looking for something to do.

"Everyone get out of the area!"

A man panicked nearby.

Torn and Ashlin turned to the man's direction. Ashlin started to walk towards the man who was warning people. "What's problem, sir?" She questioned. The man had a terrified look at his face. He was pale in fright, "The pipe right here, has a highly flammable chemical! If mixed with oxygen it's explosive!" He ranted.

Alarmed, she looked past the frantic man and smelled the air.

"Uh oh.." She choked. "Torn!" She called out.

"What?"

"Get everyone out of the area, immediately."

"Why?"

"We have a situation."

Torn just stood there as he was about to reach for his communicator. Impatiently, she barked, "Now!" Due to this chaos, some citizens were starting to panic themselves as they started running. She started to back off herself and start running.

**BOOM!**

* * *

"Lunch time Pedo." Erol said lowly through the door of Derrick's stuffy cell in Haven's Prison.

"Don't call me that." He growled. It was a new nick name, since he was wrongfully charged with sexual assault. "What? Pedo?" The red head hissed. "Shut up and just give me my lunch." Derrick barked.

He was sleeping as he usually did. That was the only thing he could do. Eat, sleep, and sit there or just push ups to keep in shape. The boy got up and went to the door. He was shirtless, only wearing pants similar to those of his father's. Derrick had a bold tattoo of Mar on his left shoulder blade along with a dead metal head on his other shoulder blade. Erol opened the door and shoved the tray in his hands and closed the door harshly.

"What do we got here now, Derrick..." He muttered to himself. Old fruit, water, and a half eaten yakow sandwich. Erol made a habit of nibbling off of the prisoner's meals. He sat on his bed and took a bite out of the sandwich.

"Hey Pedo, you have a visitor." Erol gawked outside the door.

_A visitor?_

The door immediately shot open. There stood Zaylin, apparently shooken up with nowhere to go.

"Don't stay too long. He might rape you."

Erol grinned as he pushed her in the cell and slammed the door. Zaylin rolled his eyes with disgust. "I hate that man." She growled.

"I know. Technically that ass is my step-father."

"Ouch." She sighed as she sat next to him on his bed. Derrick put aside his lunch.

"How have you been doing?" She asked quietly. She tried her hardest to not stare at his rock body. He had his father's looks, no doubt about it. The only difference were the soft eyes of his mother.

Derrick stared off at a nearby object.

"If you were charged with a crime you never committed and stuck in a smelly old cold cell how would you feel?"

"Awful."

"It is.."

"No, I mean it's just awful how those girls framed you."

Derrick looked at her and nodded. "That too." He agreed. "I'm sorry you have to go through this." She started to cry. Soon she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Don't be." He sighed. "I know I just met you, but I can't help but worry." He smiled. Nobody has ever told him that in his entire life.

"I was going to bake you some cookies, but I had no time. I wanted to see you." Zaylin's sobbing slowed down. Derrick sighed lightly.

"Even if you did, I wouldn't be able to get any. Erol would confiscate them and say that there's a strict law that visitors can't bring food because there's a chance that there'd be a "weapon" hidden in them so they can attempt to escape. It's a stupid excuse."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

Zaylin looked into Derrick's eyes. They seemed so cold and lonely, but started to change into something that was almost completely different. Derrick moved an inch closer to Zaylin. He smiled weakly and said, "It's the thought that counts, right?" She nodded lightly.

"You're not a bad guy. I don't like to see you here."

"I'm glad _you're_ here. It's good to see a friendly face." Derrick said softly.

He wanted to kiss her. Badly. He knew he couldn't. Before he knew it, Zaylin had actually moved closer to him. Out of impulse, she went in to kiss him. Derrick nearly froze as she kissed him. He staggered slightly, then started to warm up to it. By the time he kissed back, she drew away.

"Sorry." She said lightly. "Sorry." She repeated herself, looking away. He blinked. "Um.." He protested. "I shouldn't have done that. I just..." Zaylin started to tremble. "I just couldn't help myself. Sorry."

Derrick tried to speak.

"I should go.." The girl said quietly as she got up. "No, wait." Derrick finally spoke up.

She looked at him. He gently held her hand. "It's ok.." Derrick grinned. "Don't be sorry. There's nothing you should be sorry about."

Embarrassed, Zaylin decided to sit back down. She had nothing to look forward to when she would leave anyway. There was an awkward silence that had sunk into the room. "Once you get out of here, do you want to come back to my apartment sometime? I'll have a fresh batch of cookies for you then." Zaylin asked. The boy nodded.

"Sure... I'll be able to kick Erol's ass then." He chuckled.

There was a loud knock at the cell door.

"Hey, Pedo, it's time for you to stop groping your girlfriend. Visiting hours are over."

Derrick then gave Erol a nasty look, not caring whether he saw it or not.

_Shit-head..._

Zaylin got up when Derrick did. "I'll get you out of here." She whispered. He looked at her.

"How?"

Zaylin covered his mouth.

"I have my ways." She stated as she let go. "Wait." Derrick stopped her for the last time. Zaylin turned to him as he suddenly pecked her on the lips. She paused as she saw him grin sheepishly.

"Lets go! Put your pants back on, boy." Erol was growing impatient.

"Bye." She giggled as she opened the door to leave. Erol eyed Zaylin leave until she was out of sight. Derrick stood there with his arms crossed, glaring at the red head. He walked up to the door, almost in Zamekhein's face.

"Visiting hours aren't over for another ten minutes." The boy commented with a rough voice. "I know." He said with a smooth voice and a sly grin.

"You son of a-"

_**SLAM!**_

Erol closed the door and locked it. "Ooh if you weren't a Krimson Guard Commander and my father-in-law you'd be in a hell of a lot of pain right now..." The boy hissed. Erol had already left. A surge of anger pulsed through his veins. He clenched his fist and punched the metal door as hard as he could. He kept it there. He had made a slight dent in the door! Blood trickled down the door. He didn't wince even once as he breathed heavily, doing his best to calm himself down.

* * *

Dust and debris was everywhere. Ashlin had awoken. She coughed, and opened her eyes. She tried to get up, but fell back to the ground with a sudden rush of pain coming from everywhere. She tasted blood.

"Ashlin! Are you alright?!" Daxter shouted as he approached her.

With her vision blurry, she took a short glance at the ottsel. "Daxter?" She managed to breathe out.

"Ashlin!"

She heard Jak behind her. Jak kneeled down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked. She spoke with a weak voice.

"Where's Torn?"

The blonde looked around and saw nobody.

"I don't know. But we have to take you to the hospital."

"No."

"You look pretty bad Ash. You need help."

"Don't call me that."

"What? Ash?"

"Yeah."

Daxter paced, "I'll go get help." He informed his friend and ran off.

Jak grabbed his communicator. "Laona, come in!" He said. "What, Jak?" She replied. "Ashlin's down. Apparently there was some sort of explosion. Get an ambulance here pronto." The blonde ordered.

"I'm on it."

* * *

**Blargh**


End file.
